i just want to be loved
by supergirl7414
Summary: Kara hasn't had luck in the dating department and had gave up till she met Lena, after giving Lena her number a few weeks ago she had gave up thinking Lena would ever contact her again. Her friends and family may be against her dating a Luthor but that is not going to stop her. Rated M for later chapters, other characters in the story but mainly these 4
1. Chapter 1

I just want to be loved - chapter one

I do not own Supergirl or any of the characters mentioned in this story, this is just what I think should happen to these characters. Also mature content for later on in this story, hope you enjoy all feedback welcome.

"Kara all I'm saying is why don't you let me set you up with one of the women that Maggie knows". At this I just roll my eyes at Alex and go to eat my next sticky bun, my own sister wants to set me up with someone Maggie knows no thank you.

"Alex really? You won't even go near them women so why should I? I am pretty sure that she has slept with them all at some point no offense Maggie".

At this point Maggie has just got out of bed and looks very confused "little Danvers what am I not taking offense too?"

"Oh Alex thinks I should be set up with one of the women you used to sleep with, no offense but there…. well you know".

Maggie looks over at me and Alex and shrugs her head "I don't blame too be honest, I wish I never went there. Also Alex she can do way better than them women anyway". I laugh at the look that Maggie gives Alex, as if to say what the fuck you doing.

My phones rings, I don't bother looking to see who it is thinking that it is probably Snapper asking me to go interview someone.

"Hello Snapper, where do you want me to go? I'll be in soon"

"This isn't Snapper". For two seconds I'm in shock but really it feels a lot longer. Lena Luther is ringing me, she actually used my number that I left for her a few weeks ago.

"Lena hi, how are you? I thought you might have lost my number". I look up, Alex and Maggie are both staring at me. Alex looks like she is going through the motions of anger and shock, well Maggie has just got a smirk on her face.

"Kara I've been so busy, I'm so sorry. This is why I'm ringing you now so you know I haven't lost your number, but also to ask you out for dinner tonight or tomorrow?"

"It's ok Lena I understand your busy you're a CEO, yeah I'm free tonight. Shall I come to your office and then we can go from there?"

"Still I feel bad not ringing you, a beautiful woman like you shouldn't have to wait this long for a phone call. But yes tonight come to my office about 6 and then we will go to dinner from there". I'm pretty shocked at this point that she called me beautiful, but I don't let it show.

"Beautiful? Pshhhhhh I don't think so, I'll see you tonight?"

"Yes we can discuss you being beautiful".

"Whatever you say Lena, bye see you tonight".

"Yes see you tonight beautiful". She hangs up before I have a chance to say anything back to her.

"So you're going out with Lena tonight then?" Alex questions with one eyebrow raised, she doesn't look that impressed. Maggie is still smirking; I wouldn't be surprised if her face was stuck like that.

"Yes I am going out with Lena tonight is that a problem? Also Maggie you can stop smirking I think your face may be stuck."

"Uh yes, it is a problem your Supergirl and she is a Luthor". At this point Alex is holding one hand higher than the other I think she is trying to say that Lena being a Luther is a bad thing. Well some people think that way but I don't. Just because her brother is evil doesn't mean that she is.

"Kara you cannot go out with her, what if she tries to kill you like Lex tried with your cousin".

"Alex she doesn't even know I'm Supergirl yet".

"What about when you do tell her, what if she decides that she wants to get revenge?".

"what if Alex she isn't evil like her brother? Just because he is have we got to presume that she is too? Lena is lovely and I really like her, if you got to know her you would know that too." I can't believe my sister is making a presumption about someone before they even really know someone.

"Well little Danvers I'm impressed but I am a little cautious about this situation too".

"You as well? Well on that note I'm going to go to work because I'm not listening to the pros and cons list of dating Lena Luthor". I get up and make my way to the door.

"Kara this conversation isn't over we need to talk about this, I'm going to have to tell the DEO about this. You know J'onn isn't going to pleased when I tell him, he is going to want you to come in and talk about this. You might as well come with me now". Alex has her hand on her hip at this point and is looking at me as if to say don't fuck with me.

"Alex tell him I don't care, I trust her and that's all that matters to me, also I can't go in now unlike you I have another job that I have to get to. If I have time to come to the DEO unless anything alien related happens then I will but I'm busy today I've got a lot to get on with. See you both tomorrow". I wave goodbye and go out the apartment door just in case anyone sees anything.

I can't believe Alex; I mean I did think that she might react this way a bit but she is being a bit over the top. Anyway I walk in to CATCO and get on with my work, its nearly lunch time when Alex rings me asking me to come to the DEO urgently. So even thought I have inkling that is about Lena I go anyway.

I arrive at the DEO and one of the agents just points at the meeting room, I walk in and everyone is in there. By everyone I mean Alex, J'onn, Maggie, Winn, James, Eliza and even Lucy.

"Really even Lucy is here, right let's start this meeting even though it's going to be pointless". I sit down and just look at them all waiting for the first one to start.

"Right Kara your sister is concerned that Lena is not good enough for you and she just wants you to be careful" Lucy says.

"Really you called me all the way to the DEO to tell me that you don't think she is good enough for me? Yeah I don't believe that, I believe your words this morning was that she is a Luthor". I look at them to say don't mess about with me.

J'onn stands up "okay fine it is that she is a Luthor, I don't think that Supergirl should be seeing Lena. You don't know what she is capable of".

"So just because she is a Luthor you think she is the same as her brother? How about you guys think that I might of actually took the time to get to know her and watched her just to see for myself first". Everyone looks at me not knowing what to say, Alex looks like she is going to be the first one to speak.

"Kara were just concerned about you; we didn't think that you would take them steps before seeing her. Were sorry that we assumed that, we are all just cautious that is all and how can we make it up to you?"

"Well I know your all not going to let it go even though you're making it out to seem that you are, but yeah you can make it up to me by leaving me to have my date in peace no Supergirl emergencies, unless you can help it.". I stand up to leave them room knowing that there all still not a fan of who I am seeing tonight.

"Yeah we can do that, call me tonight and let me know how it goes or come around Maggie is on a night shift so won't be back till late".

"Nah I'll see you tomorrow I'm not going to tell you about the date even if your all trying to seem your okay with it when i know your all just trying to be nosey".

With that I walk out the room and leave them all to themselves, I go home to relax before my date. Hopefully my evening goes better than my day has gone so far.


	2. Chapter 2

I just want to be loved – chapter 2

I do not own Supergirl or any of the characters mentioned in this story, this is just what I think should happen to these characters. Also mature content for later on in this story, hope you enjoy, all feedback welcome.

Once I get home I sit and watch TV for little bit before I go to start getting ready, by half 5 I'm basically ready so I decide to leave early and take my time getting to Lena's office and I've decided not to fly because I do not want to look a mess before I get there.

As I walk towards Lena's office I see her assistant Jess looking like she is packing up for the day, as I get closer she looks up and smiles at me.

"Ah the woman I need to thank".

I must have looked confused because she laughs and says "you're the reason I get to go home early and also Lena is finally leaving the office at a reasonable time too. I hope the date goes well by the way, you both deserve it".

I smile "yeah I hope so too, I've known that I have liked her for a while now I'm just so glad she rang me back, didn't think she was going too."

"If I knew she had your number for over a week then I would have been on her arse telling her to ring you" Jess said with a smile on her face.

As me and Jess carried on talking Lena came out of her office and stood there with a smirk on her and highly amused too. "So how long do I have to stand here listening to you both talking about me? Also I didn't take that long to ring Kara Jess"

At this point I look at her and arch my eyebrow "really I believe it was actually 2 weeks, but yanno not counting or anything". Lena and Jess both start laughing at what I said.

"Anyway Kara lets go we have a date to get too, Jess I will see you next week as it is the weekend". As Lena says this she moves towards to elevator, I get into the elevator with Lena. I look at jess about to ask if she is coming down too, but Jess looks at me and says "you two go down I need to clear up a few bits here and plus I don't want to be in elevator with the two love birds" Jess has a smirk on her face as she says this.

Lena laughs "okay Jess enjoy your weekend and I will see you next week".

At this point the elevator closes and were on our way down to go for dinner.

About 20 minutes later we arrive at an Italian restaurant, on the way to the restaurant we walked as it was a nice evening and we both were planning on having a few drinks. When we get inside we are sat down, given menus and told our waiter will be with us shortly.

"So what is good here then? I've never been here before, so hopefully you can show me the way to the good food" when I say this Lena she has a smile on her face.

"How about I order for you, I've been here a few times so I know a few dishes that you might like"

"Thanks that would be good, so tell me about yourself? I want to know more"

"Like what? There's not much to say, I mean most people know what family I come from"

"I'm not on about your family I'm on about you, tell me what you like and what you do in your spare time. I want to get to know you Lena I don't care about your family name because that's not who you are"

"It's so strange to be talking to someone who wants to get to know me, most people just presume I am evil like my brother. I'm actually adopted so I wasn't always a Luthor"

"Well I think I'm a pretty good judge of character and really? Tell me about that"

For the rest of the night we talk more and end up getting kicked out of the restaurant because we were there all night. Lena walks me back to my apartment and we stop outside the front door, I open the door and turn around to her.

"So I had a really good night Lena, I really hope we can do this again really soon, in fact how about our second date Sunday?"

"I had a really good night too Kara and that sounds wonderful, maybe we can do a whole day date?"

"A whole day date sounds good to me, leave it with me and I'll plan our day"

I look at Lena and my eyes drift down to her lips and back up to her eyes again I just want to kiss her, it seems her eyes are doing the same thing too. I move forward to hug her and she hugs me back and just as we break apart I look at her lips again. Fuck it I kiss her and at first she doesn't kiss me back but then she starts to kiss me back, soon it gets a bit more passionate and I push her against the wall next to my door.

"K…k…Kara we have to stop, I don't want to move to fast as much as my body is saying for me to carry on". As Lena says this I move back just a bit but I don't let go though, I kiss her on the forehead and then look back at her and smile.

"Sorry that was hard to stop your just so beautiful, but I agree we shouldn't move too fast". Lena separates herself from me and smiles.

"I'm going to go otherwise we might start that up again and I won't be able to stop myself"

I pout at her and then smile "okayyyyyyyyyy, well I will call you tomorrow to let you know the details of our date for Sunday. But for now I will let you go so you can get home safely".

"Yes ring me tomorrow and I will text you when I get home so you know that I am home safe, goodnight Kara". As Lena says this she moves forward and gives me one more kiss on the lips and then she walks away back to stairs go home. I watch her until she walks around the corner, once she gets around the corner I change into my Supergirl suit and go up to the roof to watch her to make sure she gets home safely.

A few minutes after watching her I get a text to say that she made it home safely, I text her back and then go back into my apartment for the night.

The next morning:

I wake up to someone knocking on my door, I'm pretty sure I know who is knocking but I get out of bed and x-ray the door. Sure enough Alex is there and she has brought back it seems in the shape on Maggie, Lucy, Winn and James.

I open the door sigh and give them a look as to say really, Alex is the first one to talk.

"Before you moan at us there was sticky buns on offer and I know how much you like sticky buns"

While Alex is talking I notice the rest of them are looking around, I go to make coffee for me not them.

"Well one thank you for the sticky buns but I know that isn't the reason you're here, why don't you just say why you're here actually you don't need to because I know why and these three make it a bit obvious. Do you really think Lena is here right now, it was a date not just sex".

They all look a bit sheepish at me "little Danvers we are just worried that's all, we just want to know how your date went last night?" Maggie tries to convince me.

"More like you want to see if Lena has made me evil, all I'm saying is that the date went well and that is it"

This time Winn talks up "that's all your saying to us, no detail?"

"Nope no detail, you guys are not getting any detail until you apologise for making assumptions. On that note you can all go because I have a busy and another date to plan, so thanks for the sticky buns but can you go now"

"You're going on another date?"

"I'm pretty sure that is what I just said James, so could you please all go!"

"Okay fine we will go but please consider telling us about your date we do care" Lucy says, they all start to move towards the door after she says this.

"Can we go for coffee Monday morning Kara?"

"Yeah Monday morning before I go to work Alex"

They all walk out of my door and I close it behind them, "they have a pretty funny way of showing they care" I say out loud.


End file.
